Soul
by Akasuna Sakurai
Summary: Hari ini Papa pulang membawa seseorang. Dia terlihat menyedihkan dengan kepalanya yang terus tertunduk. Mata rubbynya bahkan terlihat kosong, dan Papa memperkenalkannya padaku. "Maka, ini Soul." Ya. Perkenalan singkat dengan Soul yang melirikku./SoulxMaka
1. Chapter 1

**Sumarry: Hari ini Papa pulang membawa seseorang. Dia terlihat menyedihkan dengan kepalanya yang terus tertunduk. Mata rubbynya bahkan terlihat kosong, dan Papa memperkenalkannya padaku. "Maka, ini Soul." Ya. Perkenalan singkat dengan Soul yang melirikku./SoulxMaka**

.

**Disclaimer:Atsushi Ōkubo**

**Story By: Akasuna Sakurai**

**Rated: T**

**Genre's: Romance/Family/Friendship**

**Warning: OOC! AU, DLDR, Typo, Miss Typo, dan EYD yang buruk.**

**Ambil yang baik buang yang buruk dan nikmati alurnya, semoga menyenangkan :)**

.

**Full Maka's POV **

Mama terlihat gelisah, sedang aku duduk di sampingnya. Kami menanti Papa pulang. Tapi aku merasa takut ketika melihat Mama seperti menahan emosinya. Apa Papa akan dimarahi lagi?

"_Tadaima_~" ucap suara di luar pintu.

Aku segera turun dari bangku, mengikuti Mama yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

Begitu pintu terbuka aku melihat Papa. Tapi Papa tidak sendiri, ia menggandeng tangan anak laki-laki yang terlihat seumuran denganku yang terus saja menundukan kepalanya.

Hari ini Papa pulang membawa seseorang. Dia terlihat menyedihkan dengan kepalanya yang terus tertunduk. Mata rubbynya bahkan terlihat kosong, dan Papa memperkenalkannya padaku.

"Maka, ini Soul."

Ya. Perkenalan singkat dengan Soul yang melirikku dan aku yang menatap Soul dengan rasa penasaran.

Tiba-tiba Mama menarikku ke dalam rumah dan meninggalkanku di dalam kamarku. Mama pergi kembali pada Papa, dan aku mengikuti Mama kembali.

"Brengsek! Apa itu anakmu dari perempuan yang lain?!" ucap Mama yang terlihat penuh amarah.

"Bu-"

"Kupikir kamu bisa berubah setelah kita menikah dan memiliki Maka!"

Papa sepertinya ingin bicara, tapi Mama selalu mendahuluinya. Anak laki-laki yang sedang Papa gandeng terlihat semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"Sudah kukatakan, bukan, Soul bukan anakku-"

"Kau bahkan tidak mau mengakuinya? Aku akan pergi dari rumah ini!"

Pergi? Mama akan pergi?

"Maka?"

Ah! Mama...

"Maka mau ikut Mama?"

Ikut Mama? Tapi bagaimana dengan Papa?

"Maka?"

Apa Papa dan Mama akan berpisah?

"Maka? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Papa?"

Aku menatap Mama dengan tatapan sendu. Kalau aku ikut Mama, apa aku bisa terus bersama Papa?

Mama terdiam menatapku. Mama berjongkok dan memelukku dengan sangat erat. Tubuh Mama bergetar, dan aku mendengar suara isakan darinya.

"Soul bukan anakku. Dia anak dari rekan lamaku. Ia sudah tidak memiliki siapapun dan apapun lagi." ucap Papa.

Papa mendekat bersama Soul di sampingnya. Soul masih sama, ia seperti tertekan melihat Mama menangis memelukku.

Dan hari ini, Mama meninggalkanku bertiga bersama Papa dan Soul.

Pagi-pagi Papa sudah rapi, dan ia mengatakan bahwa aku sudah berumur 14 tahun saat ini. Aku sudah mampu untuk mandiri. Papa berniat meninggalkanku berdua dengan Soul di rumah ini. Papa akan menyusul Mama entah di mana.

Mama sudah pergi dan tidak tinggal di rumah semenjak delapan tahun lalu. Meskipun Papa dan Mama masih bersama-sama merawatku. Tapi Papa bilang, mereka akan segera berpisah.

Aku sudah mengerti alasan Mama menceraikan Papa. Papa selalu berselingkuh dengan banyak wanita.

"Maka." Soul sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya, dan memanggilku yang masih sarapan untuk segera menghabiskan makananku. Papa tersenyum menyebalkan menatapku.

Setelah gugatan dari Mama, Papa mulai berubah. Dia terlihat mengerikan dengan segala kehebohannya. Selalu menganggu, berisik dan tidak bisa diam.

"Maka." Sekali lagi Soul memanggilku.

"Sebentar." ucapku segera menelan gigitan terakhir dari rotiku, dan meminum susu putih yang dibuatkan Soul hingga tandas.

"Itekimasu, Papa." ucapku segera menyusul Soul.

Aku dan Soul memang tidak dekat meski sudah tinggal serumah delapan tahun ini. Tapi, setidaknya Soul sudah banyak berubah sejak pertamakali aku melihatnya dengan kepada yang selalu tertunduk.

Diam-diam aku memperlambat langkahku yang awalnya sejajar dengan Soul, dan menatap punggung Soul yang terbungkus jaket kuning favoritenya. Ia benar-benar melakukan ucapanku beberapa tahun silam.

"Apa Soul tidak ingin menjadi _Cool_(Keren)?"

.

**To Be Continue**

**AN**: Konbanwa xD ini Fanfic pertama saya di Fandom Soul Eater :D boleh minta Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

_Sumarry: Hari ini Papa pulang membawa seseorang. Dia terlihat menyedihkan dengan kepalanya yang terus tertunduk. Mata rubbynya bahkan terlihat kosong, dan Papa memperkenalkannya padaku. "Maka, ini Soul." Ya. Perkenalan singkat dengan Soul yang melirikku./SoulxMaka _

**Disclaimer: Atsushi Ōkubo **

**Story By: Akasuna Sakurai **

**Rated: T **

**Genre's: Romance/Family/Friendship **

**Warning: OOC! AU, DLDR, Typo, Miss Typo, dan EYD yang buruk. **

**. **

**Ambil yang baik buang yang buruk dan nikmati alurnya, semoga menyenangkan :) **

**. **

**Full Maka's POV **

Seperti biasa, Soul bertopang dagu dan terdiam menatap keluar jendela. Dan aku yang membaca buku di sampingnya merasa sedikit khawatir. Bukan apa-apa, tapi Soul selalu berada di sampingku, meskipun sifat kita jauh berbeda dan kita sama-sama tidak cocok.

Cocok? Eeeehh?

_'Tidak! Maka Albarn tidak merasakan apapun pada Soul!'_ batinku keras, aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan kencang demi mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran aneh tentang diriku dan Soul.

"Maka?"

Gelengan kepalaku berhenti begitu mendengar Soul memanggilku.

"Aku baik-baik saja." ucapku melanjutkan membaca bukuku yang beberapa saat lalu kuabaikan.

Soul yang awalnya menatap keluar kini berpindah arah menatapku. Keringat dingin perlahan keluar dari pori-pori kulitku. Soul! Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu! Ah, sebenarnya dia menatapiku dengan biasa saja sih, tapi aku benar-benar malu!

"Soul?" panggilku.

"Hm?"

"Bisa tidak menatapiku seperti itu?" pintaku yang segera di konfirmasi olehnya.

Eh? Eh tapi kok Soul malah berdiri?

"Soul?" panggilku saat melihatnya yang seperti akan pergi.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu." Dan Soul menghilang di balik pintu kelas.

Aku menghela napas pasrah. Aku tidak mau ditatap, bukannya tidak mau diganggu. Hah, Soul selalu seperti itu. Terpusat pada dirinya dan dunianya sendiri, sampai aku pun tidak bisa menjangkaunya.

"Soul?" panggilku begitu melihat Soul dikelilingi tiga laki-laki berbadan besar.

Orang-orang berusaha mengabaikan Soul dan laki-laki yang mengelilinginya. Sepertinya mereka semua tahu siapa mereka. Dan Soul sedang terkepung oleh mereka, bagaimana aku bisa tenang?!

Aku berlari mendekat, dan Soul terlihat terkejut melihatku tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya, merendangkan tangan. "Jangan ganggu Soul!"

"Maka .."

"Minggirlah, nona. Kami memiliki urusan sebentar dengan Soul." ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

Aku bergeming, menatap tajam mereka semua. Sampai tangan Soul memegang tanganku dan menurunkannya.

"Laki-laki yang dilindungi perempuan itu tidak cool." Soul tersenyum, membuatku tertegun sesaat.

"Kita bisa selesaikan masalah ini baik-baik, tapi tidak di sini."

"Soul." panggilku.

"Daijoubu." gumam Soul, pandangannya berubah. "Pulanglah."

Pulang?

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Soul seorang diri!" ucapku mantap.

Soul tampak terkejut mendengarnya. Dan matanya menatapku dengan tajam. "Pulang!"

"Aku tidak akan pulang!"

"Dengarkan aku-"

"Tidak! Aku akan menemanimu di sini!"

"Maka-"

"Aku tetap di sini!"

"..."

Kami sama-sama terdiam menahan amarah yang sedang meledak-meledak dalam diri kami. Begitu jelas perbedaan aku dan Soul ketika kami bertengkar. Ya, aku memang keras kepala. Namun itu adalah caraku untuk terlihat kuat, dan menjadi kuat! Aku akan melindungi Soul, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Soul Eater, berapa lama lagi kau membuat kami menunggu?"

"Ayo." ucap Soul tanpa melihatku, dan berjalan lebih dulu di depan mereka semua. "Pergilah, Maka."

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!

"Oke aku akan pergi! Tapi jangan pernah pulang ke rumah!" teriakku, tubuhku bergetar, dan napasku tersenggal. Kulihat Soul terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Soul Bodoh!

.

Tubuhku tidak bisa diam setiap kali memikirkan Soul. Apa dia benar-benar tidak akan pulang? Maka, kenapa kamu mengatakan hal itu tadi?!

Papa sudah tidak di rumah, begitupun dengan Mama. Aku hanya sendiri di sini, seandainya Soul benar-benar tidak pulang.

Ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Dan aku bertekat untuk tidak tidur, aku akan menunggunya!

.

To Be Continue

AN: Ch 2 Update, bagaimana? Apakah masih tetap datar? Gomennasai :O

Thanks sudah membaca untuk reader maupun silent reader :D ini settingan AU yang berarti kehidupan biasa, tidak ada Shinigami dan semacamnya :O kehidupan normal.

Review?


End file.
